theoverlordfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Overlord
:"The good... they do not know how close to evil they really are..." — The Second Overlord The Second Overlord was one of the greatest Overlords known to have existed. It is unlikely however that he is actually the second successor in the lineage for Gnarl's mentions at the end of Overlord: Raising Hell. From what Gnarl mentions, he has seen many masters fall, four of them were destroyed, so there must have been at least four Overlords. It is possible but unlikely that he includes the so called "Second Overlord" in his list and we automatically exclude the 8th hero who has been trapped in the Infernal Abyss from this list. All that is ever mentioned about the count of the Overlords is that there were many of them so stating they are four is incorrect. He is merely called the second Overlord and his successors count up as there are no direct clues as to the previous ones. History It is not known what he may have looked like, where he came from or who he is, although it has been suggested that he is the Overlord from Overlord: Dark Legend, considering they both have Gnarl at their side along with the Jester and Tower Heart. Although if he is the Overlord from Dark Legend then it is unknown why he left Castle Gromgard for The Dark Tower. It is possible he may have found it, his uncle told him where it was, or Gnarl told him where it was- or possibly, due to similarity in design, castle gromgard was converted into the dark tower. Overlord This Overlord was supposed to have been the formal leader of the minions and the embodiment of evil, until the Seven Heroes came along, and the 8th Hero grabbed him and killed him by jumping off the Dark Tower, killing himself and the Second Overlord, but he cheated death by taking control of the Wizard's body and driving his soul into oblivion. He then made all the heroes fall by making each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Then the dead hero was resurrected as the Third Overlord, who killed five out of the seven heroes (excluding The Wizard) and captured one. The Third Overlord took control of the Second Overlord's tower and minions with the help of Rose or Velvet. This led to a "Minion Civil War" which ended when the Second Overlord was killed by the Third Overlord. Although it is possible that instead of causing a "civil war" he frenzied into a demonic state many of the minions that showed loyalty to him. It has been suggested that he possessed the Jester before his death; this would explain why the old Jester is missing from the second game. Personality and Traits The old Overlord was very evil, and was very powerful and smart. However, for all his strength, even he could not stand against the might of the eight Heroes. Despite that, he was able to quickly turn the tables by possessing the Wizard and manipulating everyone in his grand scheme to reclaim everything that was his. He is extremely arrogant and prideful, viewing everyone as mere pawns to be used. His dialogue reveals he is also quite perceptive and insightful: Not only was he able to easily corrupt the heroes, but he relates good and evil quite closely, seeming to think of them as two sides of the same coin. He shows off a number of powers, including a shield spell, a tornado spell, and even uses magic to break down a wall. It is unknown if these spells are the Wizard's or his, perhaps even both.